Ginny's 17th birthday party
by I Am Adorkable
Summary: Ginny is turning 17. What happens when she has an unexpected visitor in her closet? What will happen when Harry asks a very important question? follow Ginny all throughout her special day.
1. back from Australia

Year1

Chapter1- back from Australia

It was the day before Ginny's seventeenth birthday. Since she was the first daughter to be born into the Wesley family in a long time, she was having a birthday party to celebrate her coming of age. It was also a party to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort.

"Ginny" said Hermione as she knocked on her upstairs bedroom door.

"Hermione!" said Ginny throwing the door open and hugging her best friend. "I missed you so much when you went to Australia for three weeks to get your parents memories back. How did it go? You didn't say really anything in your letters."

"It went just great." Replied Hermione "I couldn't really write anything in my letters in case they were intercepted. Even now that Voldemort is dead some of his death eaters are still out there. Anyway, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Ron and Harry got into the Auror training." Said Ginny "and harry and I are dating again. It took him a week and a half to finally convince me that he wasn't going to leave me for some stupid noble reason again."

"I am so happy for you!" said Hermione hugging her again. You guys were your happiest together."

"Yeah" said Ginny in a daze as she sat down on her bed. And Hermione sat down beside her. "Looks like we are the only ones who don't have a job. What do you want to do?"

"I know for sure that I want to go back for my final year at Hogwarts to finish my schooling. After that I think that I might continue with S.P.E.W." said Hermione "I really want to help those elves."

"Hermione I know for a fact that people have told you this before." Said Ginny "they like to work without pay. They enjoy no brakes. They don't want to be represented."

"I guess that you are right." Said Hermione "what do you want to do?"

"I guess that I want to do something with that has to do with quidditch." Said Ginny

"That could be really fun." Said Hermione shifting a little bit. She didn't know that much about quidditch. "Do you think we should start getting ready for your birthday party?"

"Do you think that you could help me pick out a dress for the party tonight?" asked Ginny smiling

"Sure" said Hermione as she walked to her closet door. "Are you sure that you want to wear a dress it's not really your style. I always thought of you as a rebellious, colorful, mini skirt or jeans type of girl."

"Well I really want to show every one that I have a sophisticated and classy side as well as my rebellious side. And to show that I'm not such a little girl anymore." Replied Ginny

"Well in that case I think that you should defiantly wear this one." Said Hermione taking the dress off of the of its hanger and handed it to Ginny. "Will you help me pick one out for myself?"

"Sure." said Ginny they walked across the hall to Hermione's closet. She was sharing a room with Ginny but Ginny didn't have two closets. So she was using the one in Percy's old bedroom. He has an apartment in muggle London that he shares with his fiances Audrey. Her father owns the apartments. "So what should I wear?"

"What is this supposed to be?" asked Ginny taking a dress off of its hanger.

"It's a dress." Said Hermione taking the dress from Ginny and holding it up to herself. It was pink, blue, green and red in horizontal stripes.

"Hermione you are just like the sister that I never had. But this is not a dress. It's a crime against fashion. Then added "No offense."

"None taken. It was a gift." Said Hermione Ginny gave her a look that clearly said. 'Who would want to give you such a horrid gift?' "Ron gave it to me the moment I came out of the fireplace like twenty minutes ago. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Good thinking." Said Ginny "Ron is a lot more sensitive than he lets on. After you left he locked in his room for four day crying. Harry had to sleep in Bill's old room."

"Wow I wonder how he is going to take it when we go back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"I don't know. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Ginny she took a dress off of its hanger. "I think that you should defiantly wear this one." She handed the dress to her.

"I forgot that I even had this dress." Said Hermione smiling to herself. "I forgot that I even had this dress."


	2. some closets hold secrets

Chapter2-some closets hold secrets others, surprises

Ginny went to her bedroom and changed into her dress. She was wearing a golden colored strapless gown that fell to her knees. It had a dazzling golden colored specks on an over coat. She was wearing a pair of two inch white shoes. Her hair was down and she had a gold bow in the back to keep the front strains out of her face. While Hermione went into Percy's old room to put on her dress. She was wearing a navy blue short sleeved dress that went to mid shin. She had a blue sash around her waist. She was wearing a pair of navy blue flats that matched her dress. She had on a royal blue skinny head band with a flower on it. They had decided that it would cool to surprise each other in their dresses. After they got changed, Ginny shrank down her full sized mirror so that it fit into her hand and went down to the sitting room.

"We look amazing!" commented Hermione when they stood in front of the now full sized mirror.

"My dress looks like a shapeless sack." Said Ginny looking down at herself. "I know I'll go get my silver sash to tie around my waist to give it a little more shape."

"Okay I'll meet you back down here in a few minutes." Said Hermione Ginny walked up the stairs to her room. She walked over to her closet. She noticed that her sash was in the back of the top shelf. She walked into her closet so that she was just past the door frame when the door slammed shut and she was submersed in complete darkness.

"What the-?" said Ginny as a hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that silvery blonde hair. She knew that silvery blonde more than she wanted to. It was the hair of Draco Malfoy. Ginny tried to push his arm away only to have him push her arm against the wall. He took out his wand out and cast a spell. He carefully took his hand away from her mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY CLOSET MALFOY?" Ginny screamed hoping that someone would hear her. As if Malfoy read her mind he sneered

"No use in yelling." Said Malfoy "I put a charm on the door so that no one would hear what goes on in here." Ginny's heart sank. She thought that it would be best to hide her fear.

"So you have locked me in my own closet." Said Ginny you could hear the iciness in her voice. "Now what?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Said Draco his expression softened. "We haven't spoken since the war."

"I have nothing to talk to you about." She said turning away from him "your entire family was death eaters. And Harry brought all of you down. Why did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Well….." said Draco looking into her chocolaty brown eyes. "Over the last few weeks since the dark lord fell I have felt certain feelings for you."

"Are you telling me that the reason that you locked me in my own closet was because you had a crush on me?" asked Ginny

"I guess so." Said Draco he leaned in close to her. Too close. Ginny tried to free herself from his grasp but he was too strong. His lips were a centimeter away from hers when the door opened. Apparently he didn't notice because he proceeded to kiss her. But when his lips were less than half a centimeter away Harry punched him in the square in the lip. Draco staggered backwards and hit the wall. Harry raised his fist to strike again but Ron grabbed his arm to prevent it. Ron held both of his arms behind his back.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Harry trying to break free of his best friends grasp.

"What was that for Potter?" asked Draco wiping his bloody lip on his sleeve.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Harry he doubled his efforts to break free from Ron. Ginny walked over to try to hold back her enraged boyfriend.

"In my defense she didn't tell me that she was your girlfriend." Said Draco Harry sent Ginny a glare.

"If someone held you captive in your own closet some things would just slip your mind." Said Ginny defensively.

"anyway." Said Harry ignoring Ginny "why would you try to kiss her in the first place? You hate her."

"not anymore." Said Draco "look. You didn't know what went on at Hogwarts when you didn't come back. It just so happens that I saved her life once."

"WHAT?" yelled Ron

"yeah." Said Draco "the Carrows one night caught her writing stuff on the walls. I was just walking by but I managed to get them to only give her a detention."

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?" Harry yelled.

"this is why I didn't want you to freak out." Said Ginny

"Too late for that." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"that still doesn't explain why you wanted to kiss her. "said Harry

"I wanted to kiss her because recently I have discovered that I am in love with her." Said Draco


	3. some things are for the better

Chapter3-some things are for the better

One of Harry's hands broke free of Ron's grasp as he punched Draco in the mouth. Hermione gasped as Draco smacked his head on the edge of Ginny's bed frame. Everyone was staring at Ginny.

"Okay ummm." Said Ginny recovering from the shock "I am going to need a moment alone with Draco." She let go of Harry.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" yelled Harry struggling to get out of Ron's hold. "WHAT IF HE HURTS YOU OR TAKES YOU AWAY FROM ME? I CANT LOOSE YOU. NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN" She put her hand on his cheek. He stopped struggling. He looked deep into her chocolaty brown eyes with his electric green ones.

"I would never leave you." Said Ginny smiling to her boyfriend she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Before we leave I just want to know one thing." Said Hermione "how did you get in here? I thought that all of the enchantments were still up from the war. You can't apparate or disapparate in here it's just like Hogwarts."

"Oh Granger." Said Draco "you really don't know everything. If you did then you would know that the enchantments around this place would have been lifted after the war was over."

"How do you know about all of this?" asked Ron "only the order of the Phoenix would have known about that kind of stuff."

"If you have forgotten." Said Draco "Snape was in the order. Remember. I overheard them talking about it."

"Guys I really do need a moment alone with him."

"NO!" yelled Harry as they dragged him out of the room. The door shut behind them.

"Draco….." said Ginny thinking about how to put this "you are a pureblood I am a blood traitor. You and your parents were death eaters. I wanted desperately to be in the order of the phoenix. You are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor. There is just no possible way that even if I wanted to that we could be together. Besides I already have a boyfriend."

"We could run away together." Said Draco quickly "No one would even have to know."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" said Ginny who was starting to get aggravated "Harry is my boyfriend and I love him."

"I guess I understand." Said Draco staring down at her carpet.

"But I know for a fact that a girl named Astoria Greengrass has a major crush on you." Said Ginny smiling "she is in my year at Hogwarts. She is in Slytherin. But she is about the nicest Slytherin that I have ever met in my entire life. Although almost every Slytherin is rude, mean and hates blood traitors. But we were potions partners once in fifth year. We used to be friends. A lot of the Slytherin house was very mean to her. So we set up a plan to fake us not being friends anymore. We went outside she picked up a rock and threw it at me. She called me a carroty hair colored blood traitor. That made life a lot easier for the both of us. But we still met sometimes in the room of requirement. But we had a very hard time getting in sometimes." Draco shifted uncomfortably. He had practically lived in that room during that time. "She was like my third best friend ever. And that's saying something considering that she was in Slytherin."

"I thought you said that you 'used to be' friends" said Draco

"Yeah." Said Ginny "We stopped being friends when harry used that spell on you She said that it was his entire fault. That he hated you so much that he wanted you dead. It wasn't his entire fault. He just took the spell that he read in his potions book. I did say for your enemies. And Harry wasn't about to go track down Voldemort and try it out on him. It was just an involuntary reflex. Long story short she took your side. She was really sad when you got put in Azkaban. Speaking of, how did you get released?"

"I did a bit of work with the ministry." Said Draco "They decided to let me out early."

"Oh good for you." Said Ginny "you really should go see Astoria."

"I guess I'd better go see her before the it gets dark." Said Draco smiling a small bit.

"Good luck." Said Ginny "even though I already know that she will accept." Draco disapparated. Ginny walked over to the door and opened it to find Harry and Ron with their ears up against the door. She raised an eyebrow.

"We needed to know if you were in trouble or not." Said Harry as Ron turned as red as his hair. Harry stood up and hugged her. "I didn't get a chance to tell you before. You look really beautiful."

"No! Wait! Don't look at me yet! I'm not done!" said Ginny rushing out of the hallway and into her room. She grabbed the sash from her closet and tied it in a bow around her waist.

"Can I look now?" asked Harry who had covered his eyes with his hand. Ginny walked over and removed his hand from his face. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"And you look very dashing." Said Ginny Harry was wearing a suit with a scarlet neck tie. Ron was wearing the same except his tie was gold. "Let's go to the party as it is mine."

"Technically your birthdays not until tomorrow." Said Harry as he took her arm and they walked down the stairs.

"I am willing to overlook that." Said Ginny as they walked out of the back door with Hermione and Ron trailing a little ways behind them. There was a tent much like the one from Bill and Fleur's wedding but this one was gold and it had the letters GW at the entrance. Harry, much to the disapproval of the Weasley's had paid for it. When the quartet walked in, there was immediate applause. Weather it was for Ginny or the golden trio was unsure. There was a dance floor in the middle with tables surrounding it. They sat down at a table with Luna.

"Hello Luna." Said Ginny "how have you been?"

"Very well thank you." Said Luna in a dreamy fashion. "I am going to Antarctica in a few days to search for the rare ice blubbering hum-dinger."

"Well good luck with that." Said Ron Hermione kicked him under the table. "Errm I mean that sound very interesting." Some of the couples got up to dance and the rest followed suit.


	4. Harry's godson

Chapter4- Harry's Godson

Ron looked over and saw his sister and his best friend slow dancing. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Does it bother you that they are dancing so close together?" asked Ron

"Ron give a rest just for tonight." Said George taking his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson's hand. "Do us all a favor and let Ginny do what she wants for one night. Why don't you go dance with Hermione." Ron did just that. About half an hour later Ginny and Hermione sat down at the table. When everyone was sitting, plates of Molly's famous chicken came flying out of the house and landed in front of the seats everyone.

"This chicken is FANTASTIC!" said Ron finishing his fourth helping before the others had even finished their second. His plate filled once again. He began to stuff his mouth.

"Ronald is all that you think about is food?" asked Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Wad? I'm just weedy hungry." Said Ron his mouth stuffed with chicken.

"Eww. Ronald you should never talk with your mouth full. Especially at a party and around other people." Hermione scolded

"Mmmm." Said Ron eating more chicken "goob icken."

"I will give him a lesson in proper table etiquette later." Said Hermione more to Ginny then to anyone else.

"I have no idea what the word 'etiquette' even means." Said Ron using air quotes are the word 'etiquette'.

"You are almost completely hopeless." Said Hermione

"Almost hopeless?" asked George walking over to stand by his sibling. "I once saw Ron trying to eat some of mum's soup with a whisk." Ron blushed as red as his hair.

"We were all out of spoons." Said Ron trying to defend himself. "George and Fred stole them all for a prank that was aimed at me."

"I going to go and say hi to teddy and Andromeda." Said Harry standing leaving them to discuss Ron's etiquette issues. He walked over to them. They were talking to Xenophiles Lovegood. Harry had never met Teddy before. The day of the funerals, Andromeda left Teddy at home with a babysitter.

'Harry I can't tell you how great it is to see you again." Said Andromeda she gave him a hug.

"Hi Andromeda. How are you?" asked Harry returning the hug.

"Please call me Addie. Close family and friends always do." Said Andromeda "and besides Andromeda is way too formal."

"Alright 'Addie." Said Harry "how is Teddy? How old is he now?"

"He is about four months. And just as healthy as can be." Said Addie "would you like to hold him?"

"Sure." Said Harry as she took Teddy out of his high chair. Harry smiled when she handed Teddy to him. He noticed that she was watching him. "Am I holding him wrong?" said Harry shifting him in his arms.

"No. it's just- where did you learn to hold a baby?" asked Addie

"I didn't this is my first time holding one." Said Harry slightly bouncing him so that he giggled with pleasure.

"You are so good with him." Said Addie she smiled at the two orphan boys. Harry smiled at her words. "Would you like to take care of him sometime?"

"Are you sure?" asked Harry she could see the longing in his eyes.

"Why not? Said Addie "A baby is a lot of work. Just about too much for an elderly women like me to handle. You are his godfather after all. If you were older I would ask I you wanted to take him full time. But you are only eighteen. A baby would be even more work for you than it is for me. I think that it would be good for both for you if you say each other more."

"I would love that." Said Harry

"What days work best for you?" asked Addie

"Well I have auror training every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and half of Thursday with Ron." Said Harry "So anytime other than that."

"How about I bring him around this Friday and he can stay the weekend?" Asked Addie

"That would be fantastic!" said Harry

"Well that's enough about us what about you?" said Addie Harry told her about his life so far. He even told her of his secret plans for someone.

"Well when it happens make sure that you tell me everything about it." Said Addie she glanced over to where Ginny was sitting. "I think that you should get back to your date. She keeps looking in this direction." Harry looked over at Ginny. Sure enough he saw her quickly turn her head in the other direction. "If you want you could keep him for the rest of the night."

"Alright I'll get him back to you by the end of the night." Said Harry as he readjusted Teddy in his arms to a more secure position. He walked back over to his friends and sat down.


	5. who's more  special

Chapter5- who's more special?

Ginny was bouncing Teddy on her knee.

"I am so happy and excited that we get to take care of him this weekend!" said Ginny happily

"Yeah." Said Harry he was happy that Ginny and Teddy were getting along so well. He gently bent over and hugged her. Teddy looked up at Harry and changed the hair on the top of his head to the color of Harry's hair. Ginny giggled and kissed Harry on the cheek. Molly looked over her shoulder to see them.

"Arthur takes a picture of them." She said to her husband. He took out his old muggle camera and took a picture. Teddy let out a yawn and his hair turned back to blue.

"Hey Ginny," said Ron "you should really open your presents so that we can have cake."

"You never ask a person on their birthday to open their presents in order to get cake." Hermione scolded "I really need to teach you about manors. This Friday I will be teaching you about it." Ron groaned. "You never groan in the company of others. It is incredible rude and it could hurt people's feelings."

"Yeah because we never want to hurt other people's feelings." Said Ron sarcastically "that's just about the last thing anyone of us here would want to do."

"Have you ever noticed that Harry never does anything like this?" asked Hermione Harry blushed.

"That's only because aunt Petunia never allowed it." Said Harry

"So when are you going to open your presents?" Ron asked again ignoring Harry and Hermione.

"Fine. But only because Teddy looks like he's about to fall asleep at any moment." Said Ginny she handed Teddy to Hermione to hold. The couple walked out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Everyone." Said Harry everybody turned their heads to look at them. "Ginny is about to open her presents." He waved his wand and conjured a chair for her to sit in and her pile of presents.

"How come she got more presents than me on my seventeenth birthday party last year?" asked Ron staring at her pile of presents. There had to be at least 50 of them. "All I got was maybe half this amount of presents and poisoned by Malfoy!"

"Well you are about a year older than me so naturally you would have gotten more presents in your lifetime." Said Ginny "so now we are just about even."

"Yeah but that doesn't make any sense. That would mean that I need." Said Ron counting on his fingers. Then promptly gave up. "A lot more presents to catch up with Bill and Charlie. In fact all of us that are younger than Bill should get more presents to catch up."

"No because I am the oldest so I should get the most by default." Said Bill "and so should Ginny."

"But you didn't choose to be the oldest." Said George joining the conversation "and Ginny didn't choose to be the youngest."

"Yeah" said Ron "if anyone of us should have the least amount of presents it should be Ginny."

"No because we are the oldest and youngest of this family." Said Bill "there can only be one oldest child and one youngest child. But there could be any amount of middle children in a family."

"Again we didn't choose to be middle children." Said Ron

"Whatever you are just a bunch of silly middle children." Said Ginny

"I don't care what you say about middle children." Said George "But Charlie and I are not silly."

"Hey!" said Ron and Percy at the exact same time. "Don't you mean, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron?"

"No I meant what I said." Said George causing everyone at the table to burst out laughing except Percy and Ron.

"We are still ay more special than you are." Said Bill smiling as Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"But it is I who is the most special of all of you." Said Ginny

"Okay I get the youngest thing but we were all the youngest at one point." George pointed out.

"Another thing is that I am the only girl besides mum." Said Ginny

"Just remember," said Molly as she sat in next to George in Ginny's vacated seat. "That each of you is entirely special in your very own way."

"I am just the most special of all because I am the only girl." Said Ginny proceeding to rip off the paper of the first present when nobody retorted.


	6. gifts

Chapter6- Gifts

Over all of the presents that Ginny got, her favorites were from her friend from Hogwarts who were all there. In total she got 25 watches. Two of which had a very small diamonds in them. One had pink and blue swirls. Three were gold. Five were black. Seven were white. Two were scarlet and five were green.

"Thank you for all of my brilliant watches." Said Ginny "I think that I have enough to last the rest of my life. She opens the next present. In addition to her watches George gave her a pass to his store that said 'us G Weasley's have got to stick together. This is a free pass to take whatever you want from my shop.' He also gave her a card that said, "Dear lil sis, it is your seventeenth birthday party and you have a steady boyfriend. But remember that I am still your older brother. I will do whatever I can to stop you from growing up. Love the #6 prankster that Hogwarts has ever seen, George.'

"Ohhh George." She said as she stood up and hugged them. "Thank you so much." George was surprised at her reaction. "But what do you mean the number 6th prankster?"

"Well when we were in first year, we nicked something from filch called the marauders map." Said George "it has four founders. Named Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They were the best Pranksters." Harry had a look of sadness on his face. "Them there was Fred." Everyone there avoided the gaze of everyone else. Everyone except Ginny and George who kept eye contact with each other. "Fred was always a better prankster then I was." Ginny once again hugged her brother. "Oh Ginny remember I am trying not to dwell on my past. Remember my motto life is too short. Live it then die laughing. Come on I want cake finish opening your presents." Ginny laughed as Hermione groaned. Ginny resumed opening her presents. She got five different books about different quidditch teams in England. Ron got her a band new pygmy puff. This one was a girl. She was sky blue.

"Oh my gosh." Said Ginny when she opened it. "This is one of the most adorable things that I have ever seen. I think that I will name her Skylar. Or sky for short." She put Skylar on the table next to Teddy who quickly took a liking to her. Dean Thomas gave her two tickets to a sold out Holyhead Harpies quidditch game that was in a month. If looks could kill then dean would be buried underground from the glare that Harry gave him. This was not unmissed by Ginny who shot him a warning look. He threw himself down in a chair net to Ron.

"Even when they aren't dating he still acts like it." Said Harry exasperatedly

'I know mate." Said Ron "I just hope that whatever you got her was better than that." Harry shuffled in his seat. He was sure that his gift was better but he just didn't know how well her all of her brothers were going to like it. Ginny opened Ron Hermione's present. It was a was a gold necklace with an ornate **G** on it. On the center of the G was a small peridot gemstone

"You guys." Said Ginny held it up to show everyone there. "I just love it."

"Surprising as it might be but Ron picked it out." Said Hermione everyone laughed. Harry laughed and Ron glared at him. Charlie, Bill, and Percy all chipped in and bought her a solid gold bracelet with a quaffle charm on it.

"Well chaser is the best position." Said Bill Luna gave her a necklace that looked exactly like hers.

"It has a charm placed on it." Said Luna smiling serenely "it keeps away the nargals." Ginny waved her wand and sent her necklace to her room like she did with the rest of her presents.

"And last but I hope that it is not the least." Said Harry smiling as handed her his present "my present." She took care not to rip much of the paper. It was a small velvet box. If it was the thing that Ron feared that it was Harry was as good as dead. Ginny opened the box. Inside was a locket. It had the letters **G&H **on the front. She opened the locket. A song started to play. _ L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than everyone that you can adore. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two and love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than everyone that you can adore. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two and love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you. Yes love was made for me and you. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two and love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you._

"Oh Harry." Said Ginny standing up and kissed him. "That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever given me. Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure." Ginny turned around and held her hair up. He clasped the necklace around her neck. After a while everyone started dancing again.

"Where did you get the idea to put this song in it?" asked Ginny touching her necklace.

"When I was looking for your birthday present I went through muggle London and I heard this song." Said Harry "I thought that it was completely perfect for us."

"I don't know about that?" said George who had apparently over heard them. "I'd say he has a little bit more to offer then just his love."

"George why don't you just shut up and go dance with Angelina?" said Ginny s George walked away scowling. Harry bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Come take a walk with me." He whispered Ginny smiled and nodded her head. Harry took her hand and lead her threw the crowd and to the door.


	7. nighttime stroll

Chapter7- nighttime stroll

They walked out the opening in the tent. In the darkness of the night the tent was emitting a golden glow.

"The stars are out tonight." Said Harry smiling as he took her hand. Ginny was silhouetted against the tent. "You look so beautiful tonight. Ginny I don't think that I ever told you this but I love you." Ginny's Heart was racing. In all her life she had wanted to hear those words from him.

"Oh Harry." She said before kissing him.

"So can I take that as an 'I love you too?" asked Harry when they broke apart.

"Of course you can." Said Ginny "I want to show you something."

"What?" asked Harry?

"You can follow me to find out." Said Ginny she walked into the forest. Harry hesitantly followed her into the starlit forest.

"Ginny forgive me for asking but where is it we are going?" asked Harry they had been walking for fifteen minutes. If they were gone for much longer someone would surely notice.

"Just a little ways ahead." Was her reply she stopped so suddenly that Harry almost ran into her? "There it is." In front of them was a clearing. It had no trees around it so the moon light shown clearly into it.

"It's beautiful." said Harry "but not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Okay I will give you points for the complement," said Ginny smiling "but that was really cheesy."

"Yeah I realized that after the words were out of my mouth." Said Harry going to the middle of the clearing and sitting down. Ginny sat down next to him.

"I used to come out here by myself." Said Ginny "when I was sad, when my brothers teased me, or when I just needed to think. As far as I know I am the only one who knows about this place. I don't know if you noticed but when the war first ended, I came out here all the time. For hours and just thought. About Fred, about Tonks and Remus. About everything. Sometimes even about you. Remember when you first asked me to be your girlfriend again?"

"How could I forget?" said Harry "you poured a cup of ice on my head. Then you said that I was incapable of not going off every which way if you heard about something bad."

"Well after that I eventually gave in didn't I?" asked Ginny smiling. "My point was I have a lot of things to think about and I am just happy that I have someone to talk to someone about this."

"You can tell me anything that you want to." Said Harry Ginny took off her shoes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well remember when I dated Michael Corner." Asked Ginny "and you went out with Cho Chang?"

"How could I forget?" asked Harry he saw the questioning look on her face. "I mean if Cho didn't run crying from Madam Puddifoot's tea shop then thought that I was in love with Hermione, then we would never have gotten together."

"Well I have a secret." Said Ginny "I never really liked him."

"If you didn't really lime him the why did you date him?" asked Harry putting his head on hers.

"I got a bit tired for waiting for you so when he asked me out I said yes." Said Ginny

"Well as long as we are telling secrets I have one." Said Harry "do you remember why you and dean broke up?"

"Yeah." Said Ginny rolling her eyes at the mention of his name. "I know that he came to my party and everything but I am really just pretending that I like him. But we broke up. I don't know if Hermione told you this, he kept trying to help me through the portrait whole."

"Yeah about that." Said Harry guiltily "I- uhh have you ever heard of Felix Felicis?"

"That insane lucky potion that Ron thought that he had?" asked Ginny

"That's the stuff." Said Harry "anyway-"

"Wait." Said Ginny jumping up "I want to show you something else that just remembered." She set off at a run through the trees.

"GINNY!" yelled Harry getting to his feet and following her. He got there just in

"I don't care you have got to see this." Said Ginny Harry climbed up the tree and sat on the branch next to her. He looked out over a small lake. The moon was reflected in it.

"It's beautiful." said Harry "Well as I was saying I took some of that Felix Felicis. Now remember that I needed to get something for Dumbledore. I kind of snuck out the portrait whole while you and Dean were walking through and I kind of brushed your elbow." To Harry's surprise she hugged him.

"Thank you." Said Ginny "you got me out of the worst relationship in my life."

"I thought that Michael Corner was the worst." Said Harry Ginny just shrugged "hey I thought of another thing that came out of us dating."

"And what would that be?" asked Ginny

"Well if we weren't dating I wouldn't be doing this." Harry pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it. Inside was a golden ring. It had the words I Promise to always love you. With a diamond on it. "This is a promise ring." Ginny just sat there with her mouth wide opened.


	8. reactions

Chapter8- reactions

Ginny stayed like that for a few minutes. Harry was getting apprehensive. Was it too soon? They had only been going out for a week and a half. Not counting the time in his sixth year. That had lasted a few months. But he did have detention and she had her OWLs. So it had felt like less time. What if she says no? Of course it's not an engagement ring. Just a promise one. But now that he thought about it, a promise ring is just about the same thing as an engagement ring. It's just like a level up from boyfriend and girlfriend. But not quite engaged. Her brothers would unquestionably murder him. What had he done? Ginny's eyes kept traveling from the ring to Harry and back again. It was defiantly the best moment in her life. She had been dreaming about this moment for forever. And yet all she could do was sit there with her mouth wide open. Her brothers were going to murder him. But if she could just…..

"Ginny." Said Harry snapping her out of her thoughts. "I relies that this is really sudden and we have been only been dating a week. But I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought that by giving you a promise ring your brothers would kill me less. That is if you say yes." Ginny just stared at him. "Ginny darling, I love you but would you please answer me. Just say yes or no. or you could just nod or shake your-" Ginny said nothing but kissed him right in mid-sentence.

"How's that for a yes?" Asked Ginny Harry's face was covered with mixed emotions. Happiness, astonishment, enthusiasm. And most of all love.

"I love you." said Harry as he put the promise ring on her finger.

"I love you too." Said Ginny

"We should probably get going."  
>Said Harry because if Ginny had had her way he was sure she would want to stay there the entire night.<p>

"Fine." Said Ginny she gracefully climbed down the tree. "Just watch out for the mud at the bottom.' She called up to him. Harry wasn't paying attention here he was stepping. He was about two feet from the ground when he fell. His foot fell in the mud splattering her with it. Ginny's entire mid-section was covered with mud and yet she had a smile on her face.

"Ginny I am so sorry." Said Harry looking at her mud covered dress.

"That's alright." Said Ginny reaching down. She grabbed a hand full of mud and hurling it at him. It landed on her chest. Ginny just smirked at him. "That made us even." Harry stood up. He wasn't watching where he was stepping again so he slipped and fell face first into the mud. Ginny started laughing.

"You think this is funny doing you?" asked Harry even though a smile was playing at his mouth. He stood up and wiped his glasses on his sleeve. "You know I think I need to give my girlfriend a hug." He ran towards her. She screamed and ran away. Harry chased her all of the way back through the forest. She was ten yards away from the tent when he caught her. He hugged her from behind. He turned her around and hugged her again. He must have forgotten that he had mud covering his mouth because he kissed her.

"Eww." Said Ginny looking down at her completely mud covered dress "you do know that my brothers are going to be ready to murder you. You know that right?"

"I think they were ready to murder me the moment we started going out." Harry pointed out.

"Oh well." Said Ginny she put on a face of mock sadness. "You ready to face the music?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Said Harry he took her arm as they walked back to the tent. As they got closer to the entrance Harry started to have that feeling that he was walking to his own death.

"Ready?" asked Ginny as she put her hand on the door.

Harry gulped the lump that developed in his throat. "Ready." He replied. She opened the door and walked in. earning gasps from everyone inside.

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley pushing her way through the crowd "you left without a trace. You come back here covered head to toe in mud! Your brothers and I were worried sick! Where are your shoes? This is not the way a proper lady behaves."

"Mother." Said Ginny rolling her eyes. "Just relaxes you are over reacting. Harry and I are perfectly safe."

"Well that's just it." Said George "you and Harry were perfectly safe. How were we supposed to know that? For all we knew Harry could have kidnapped you." Her other brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I will have you know." Said Ginny her eyes flashing a clear sign of danger. 'That Harry would never do anything to hurt me. Would you Harry?"

"No!" said Harry shaking his head feverishly. Charlie saw something a kind of gold colored flash come from the direction of Ginny's left hand.

"What I would like to know." Said Charlie speaking up "is what is on your left ring finger?"


	9. you're engaged!

Chapter9- You're ENGAGED!

"Nothing." Said Ginny hastily putting her left hand behind her back.

"No no.' said Charlie "my seeker skills have never failed me before. I defiantly saw a flash of gold." He grabbed her left hand. He wiped off the gold band. Ginny wrenched her hand out of his grasp. But it was too late he had seen the promise ring. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy grey undergarments is that?" yelled George. So loudly that everyone there looked over "that better not be what I think it is."

"Why what do you think it is?" asked George

"If I am not mistaken," said Charlie his eyes narrowed as he glared at Harry. "Our little sister here has just. Gotten. Engaged." All of her brothers had a look of pure hatred in their eyes.

"Yeah um you see about that-" said Harry before he started running the other way outside the tent. Bill Charlie and George were hot on his heels.

"HARRY!" yelled Ginny attempting to run after her boyfriend. But Ron held onto her by the arm. "Let me go." Ginny didn't yell but her voice was icy.

"NO." said Ron "we." He pointed to Percy and himself "is going to have a little chat." She struggled against her brother.

"Fine if you don't let me go I am going to bat-bogey hex you so hard that you will have night mares about it for the rest of your life." Ginny said she had gotten a thing that you put around your leg to put your wand in when you were wearing a dress. She tried to get it but it wasn't there. It must've fallen out. She struggled to the point that Ron picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed

"no." said Percy flatly "look Gin we love you and all. But you are simply too young to be engaged."

"I am not ENGAGED!" said Ginny

"Don't lie." Said Ron walking out of the tent "Charlie saw the ring. Like he said his seeker skills have never failed him.

"If he would have looked at the ring." Said Ginny "then he would have known that engagement rings don't have things written on them."

"But sometimes wedding rings do." Percy pointed out

"Tell me you didn't elope." Said Ron who had started to go a bit pale.

"No," said Ginny "wedding rings have things written I them but so do promise rings. Mine says "I promise to always love you.

"Oh." Said Ron "that's just taking you off of the market. I can't say I'm happy that's alright."

"Then we have to find our other brothers before they murder my boyfriend!" said Ginny

"Oh my Merlin." Said Percy both Ron and Ginny looked at him like he was mental "what I would like at least one of my brothers to work at the ministry."

"And what am I?" asked Ron "your great aunt Tessie?"

"no." said Percy "I just thought that since-"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you." Said Ron Percy was about to retort when

"GUYS!" yelled Ginny "if you don't help me find him neither of you will need a job."

"Why wouldn't," asked Percy who had never really been threatened by his sister before "we need job?"

"It was her way of saying if we don't find Harry she's going to kill us!" yelled Ron

"We have to find him then." Said Percy

"Good idea I wish that I would have thought about that." Said Ginny sarcastically at that moment her other brother came out of the forest without Harry.

"We couldn't find him anywhere." Said George

"We saw him run into the forest and then he was gone." Said Charlie the guests had started to leave.

"Bye Ginny." Said the guests as they walked past. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks you guys." Ginny called back. "See you soon."

'now what to do about the trader?" asked Bill

"Right about that." Said Percy he quickly explained Ginny's ring.

"See." Said Ginny

"Well how are supposed to find him?" asked Ron "We know these woods better than anyone. And if we can't find him…." At that point Ginny had an idea. The boys were conversing about summoning charms when she took off running into the forest.


	10. news

Chapter10- news

Ginny kept running through the forest until she got to her special tree spot.

"I'm warning you." Said Harry his voice was trembling "if you hurt me Ginny will hurt you."

"I am not about to hurt you." Said Ginny "although I am quite flattered that you would use me as an excuse. I would murder them if they hurt you." Harry jumped down from the tree. "Listen my brothers aren't going to hurt you. I promise."

"Oh I love you." Said Harry kissing her on the cheek.

"I know." Said Ginny rolling her eyes. "Don't get me wrong I love you too but you've said it like five times today alone."

"I love you.' Said Harry mockingly he walked towards her and she backed away "I love you. I love you, I loooove you. I love you." This went on until she was running and he was chasing her. He finally caught her when she was in front of her brothers. Harry still looked a bit scared. Her brothers smiled. They engulfed him in a brotherly hug with Ginny in the center.

"Welcome to the family Harry." Said Ron "you'd better take care of my baby sister."

"Oh Merlin Ron." Said Ginny pushing her way out of the hug "I you can't really think that I am not capable of taking care of myself can you? After all who cast the bat-bogey hex that let you guys escape from the Inquisitorial Squad? Speaking of which we need to find my wand."

"You lost our wand?" asked Harry who when he lost his wand it ended in disaster.

"I was a little bit busy," said Ginny "you know Malfoy kidnapped me in my closet." She started walking around looking on the ground making sure she didn't step on it and break it.

"That will take too long. Let's just do this," said Harry taking you out his wand "accio Ginny's wand!" her wand came flying out of her bedroom shattering her window in the process. "Uhh" the Weasley boys glared at Harry. Ginny caught her wand before it could jab her in the eye.

"Here let me fix it," said Ginny "reparo!" the pieces of glass flew back to the window.

"Sorry." said Harry blushing

"It's okay," said Ginny.

"No its not I smashed your bedroom window." Harry insisted

"And I repaired my bedroom window." Said Ginny "just let it go." When harry opened his mouth again she added "are you really going to make m hex you because you don't want me to forgive you for breaking my window?" he shook his head. "I didn't think so." Just then, a light colored barn owl swept in, dropping a letter at Ginny's feet. They all just stared at it. The envelope was a dark green with a gold talon. It was addressed to 'Ginevra M. Weasley. Gold tent behind the burrow outside Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon.' There was no return address. Just two Hs in the corner where the address should be.

"Weird," said Harry, looking at his watch. "They don't usually deliver letters at this time of night." Another thing that was bothering him was the shade of green on the envelope. It was about less than a shade away from being Slytherin green.

"Oh well." Said Ginny taking the letter and opening it. The letter read.

_Ginny,_

_My name is Gwenog Jones. Perhaps you may have heard of me I am the beater and captain for the Holyhead harpies. I had a talent scout come to a few of the Hogwarts games. He thought that you were just magnificent I intended to give this to you after the Easter holiday. But sadly you did not return to school. Although who could blame you. What with everybody going crazy because of Voldemort. I'm getting off task. I tend to do that a lot. Anyway my team and I are currently looking for two chasers. We would be honored if you came to the tryouts. We are only excepting people who are the next great quidditch players. I hope to see you then._

_Gwenog Jones_

"Oh. My. Merlin." Said Ginny

'What?" asked Harry "what is it? Who is it from? What do they want?"

"It's a letter from Gwenog Jones!" said Ginny excitedly "they want me to tryout to be on the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team!"

"Wow that's Great!" said Harry hugging her

"Not great that's bloody fantastic!" said Ron her brothers all took turns hugging her.

"Come on lets go tell the others." Said Ginny she wouldn't have been able to wipe the smile off of her face even if she tried.

"Hey you lot." Said George as they went back inside the tent to find Addie with Teddy, Hermione and their parents all sitting at a table. "Guess who is going to be the best quidditch player this world has ever seen?" they pushed Ginny to the front of the crowd.

"They asked me to try out for the Harpies." Said Ginny excitedly 'and I am going to do it!" they all hugged her and congratulated her. This had to be the best birthday Ginny had ever had.


	11. AN Note

**Hey so this is my first fan fiction story ever. I hope that you guys liked it but if you didn't that's okay too. Just tell me if it really sucked. Thank you guys so much for ready. (edited June 11, 2013)**

**I Am Adorkable**


End file.
